yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Fidgephant
is a Water-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Introduced as Rank C, he was demoted to Rank D with the release of ''Yo-kai Watch 2. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Fidgephant evolves into Enduriphant when fused with Touphant. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Fidgephant is a blue-green Yo-kai that resembles an . He has big round yellow eyes with crossed button-shaped pupils. He wears an orange robe and is an average sized Yo-kai who is about half the height of Nate. Fidgephant is usually seen squeezing his trunk closed trying to hold in his liquid, squirming restlessly as he does. Fidgephant has the ability to make anyone need to urgently use the bathroom by spraying them with his trunk. Some Fidgephants were trained by Mr. Batham. One Fidgephant even evolved into Enduriphant. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Fidgephant appears in the Springdale Elementary School court in grass patches (including flower gardens) during the day (Uptown Springdale). ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Fidgephant appears in Harrisville with the D-Rank Watch. Alternatively, he appears near the river in Glow Worm Grove and on Mt. Middleton. Yo-kai Watch animation series Fidgephant first appears in EP008, in which he causes all the boys at Springdale Elementary School to have an urgent need to go to the bathroom, Nate included. He tries to fight it by summoning Roughraff, but the latter quickly falls under Fidgephant's influence as well. Nate then tries again with Manjimutt, but he also gets inspirited and attempts to relieve himself under a pole which gets him arrested by the police once again. After even Illoo ultimately fails to fix the situation, Nate summons Wazzat, who inspirits Fidgephant and causes him to expel the liquid from his trunk, and along with it his Yo-kai Medal, which Nate reluctantly picks up. With that, the incident is solved. Later in the episode, Fidgephant is first summoned to drive a Hidabat-inspirited Jibanyan out of wanting to hide. In EP027, Fidgephant was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP040, Fidgephant was ranked #5 on the Top 10 Yo-kai . He accidentally inspirited Manjimutt causing him to get in trouble with the police once more. In EP061, several Fidgephants are seen in a flashback training with Mr. Batham. Among them is one Fidgephant who would eventually become the Enduriphant Nate befriends. In EP084, a big group of Fidgephants inspirit a large number of people. Nate summons Enduriphant to counter their influence, but several of them gang up on the mammoth Yo-kai. Despite his valiant efforts to endure, he turns back into Fidgephant. Yo-kai Watch 3 Figdephant can be found in the river in Breezy Hills. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset |80|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Water|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe fidget too much to fight.}} |60|-|Single enemy|Slaps an opponent with its nose. May cancel Soultimate Moves.}} ||-|6 = Will keep 1 HP after a knockout blow once.}} Quotes *'Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch): ''"I'd like to be your friend if that's OK."'' *'Befriended (''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "I... I really gotta go... B-but how about we become f-f-friends first?" *'''Loafing: "Phew..." *'Receiving food (favourite): '"Wow, yum!" *'Receiving food (normal): '"Sure, why not?" *'Receiving food (disliked): ' *'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"Now that I'm free, I'd like to be your friend if that's OK with you." Etymology "Morezō" is a combination of and . "Fidgephant" is a portmanteau of fidget and elephant. *In Spanish, "Inquielifante" is a portmanteau of inquieto ''("restless") and ''elefante ''("elephant"). * In Italian, "Incontifante" is a portmanteau of ''incontinente ("incontinent") and elefante ("elephant"). * In Russian "Нервослон" is a portmanteau of нервный ("nervous") and слон ("elephant") Trivia * When snapped in the Yo-kai Cam, his tip is, "Mind you don't pee your pants!" * Fidgephant's "random" nicknames are: "Fidget", "Elmer", "Trunkie", and "Leaky". In Other Languages *Thai: โมเรโซ *Arabic: مزنوق Category:Tough Tribe Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters